Passing Truths
by leonheartgirl
Summary: Captain Swan AU: the curse never happened. Regina makes a deal with Killian about Princess Emma that will change everyone's lives forever.
1. Prologue

The closed mahogany door seemed to be the thickest barrier in the world to the trio outside it. Silence filled the entry way to the brim, slipping into the people. It seemed a very breath could set the atmosphere into chaos. The torches hanging on the walls cast long flickering shadows across them and enhancing the already forbidding aura about the place.

The one moving figure kept the unspoken rule, his feet curiously muffled on the stone floor. He was cutting a wide berth as he paced, his hand twitching restlessly on the jeweled hilt of his crown resting at his graying temples kept catching the light with each footstep; everything about him screamed impatience. He glanced at the door each time he passed, his blue gray eyes burning with questions that he dared not speak aloud.

Standing almost in the doorway was the lone woman of the small party. Her posture was inclined forward, her boot-clad feet planted firmly shoulder-width apart into an authoritative stance. Control emanated from her being, until her eyes were seen. Jarringly green, they held more than a lifetime's worth of knowledge in the harsh ways of the world. The fear that shone from the depths warned that one break would do her in.

The third figure was crouched against the wall, his face hidden by his folded arms. The light shone off of his black hair and his entire body was curled into itself. Darkness radiated from him in tangible waves, crashing over and over again before returning to the source.

Suddenly the door opened and every eye locked on the blue light shimmering towards them as the door closed quietly behind her. The fairy hovered in the center, her face unreadable.

"How is she?" Charming demanded, his voice only giving off the slightest hint of unsteadiness. Snow stepped forward, clasping her hands together until they went white at the knuckles. Blue pursed her lips together, weighing her words carefully.

"She is malnourished and weak; her time locked in the Queen's castle has taken a heavy toll on her. However, she will recover in time and be healthy with the proper care," the fairy informed before giving them a brief tiny smile to let them know that the worst of their fears would not come to pass. Snow let out a shaky laugh, pressing her hand to her chest while tears ran down her cheeks. Charming took her other hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"And… and the baby?" he asked, his voice curling up at the end in worry. A small noise came from behind them, but no one seemed to have heard.

The fairy smiled. "The baby will be fine. Emma's magic sustained the child completely and then used whatever remained for her." He nodded and Snow tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"How far along is she?" the queen asked.

"Four months," Hook said quietly, covering his eyes shakily with his hand. Wide, shocked stares bored into him and the tension became immediate. The prince's jaw had dropped and he took a menacing step towards the pirate when the door opened.

"Your majesties?" Doc asked and they turned to the dwarf instantly. He rubbed the side of his face, looking puzzled. "She's awake. She's, uh, asking for someone named Killian?"

Snow and Charming shared an alarmed look, thinking their daughter must be delusional; they had never heard of anyone named Killian.

Behind them, a shock ran through the pirate's body and he sprang to his feet, hands visibly trembling. His bright blue eyes were full of emotion and he asked shakily, sounding very small, "She's asking for me?"

Snow's eyes whipped to him, clearly startled and she looked at Blue questioningly; she merely gave her an imperceptible shake of the head. The dwarf blinked, hesitating before giving him a nod. Killian slowly walked through the royals and past the dwarf.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Charming hissed quietly as the door closed. The fairy smiled softly in turn, but it was his wife that answered.

"They're true loves," she said in awe, her eyes gleaming. Blue nodded, looking back at the closed door.

"Indeed they are. The magic in Emma is also doubled because she is carrying a child of true love. If not for their baby, she would not have survived," the fairy explained and the King and Queen were silent as they tried to process the new knowledge.

Killian approached Emma haltingly, his heart twisting with guilt as he took in her sunken cheekbones and frail body underneath the blankets. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slightly faster than normal. He reached the side of the bed and gently sat down, his eyes tracing the swell over her belly. Tears welled up in his eyes and flowed over as he blinked, the lump in his throat growing. Then he felt her hand on his face and he opened his eyes to see her smiling softly at him, her green eyes iridescent.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag then, huh?" she asked, her voice rough from sleep. Killian choked out a laugh, taking her hand and kissing it.

"You never were able to keep a good secret, darling," he replied, cradling her hand to his cheek. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You don't know half of my secrets, Killian," she bantered before pausing, watching his face. It had fallen instantly at the sound of his own name and he was reminded of just how long it had taken her to use it and the last time he had heard her say it. He buried his head on her chest, hot tears soaking through her nightgown.

"I am _so_ sorry, Emma," he gasped and she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly for a moment before pulling his face up to her level.

"You saved me and you came back. That's all that matters," she told him seriously. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, softly stroking her golden curls. It was gentle and passionate and needy all at once and they couldn't get enough. Their lips moved together as they had not done in four months. She pulled him to her and he soon felt tears on his face but he couldn't tell whose they were. The kiss slowed and softened before they broke it, foreheads resting against each other.

A small jolt caused them to move apart in surprise. Emma broke into a breathtaking smile, quickly grabbing his hand and placing it to her stomach. The baby kicked again and Killian looked at her with wide eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Tears of joy streaked down her cheeks and she murmured, "He knows his father."

He could hardly swallow past the lump in his throat and he replied huskily, "Who says it's a boy?"


	2. Mirror, mirror

_Six months previously..._

* * *

The seedy tavern was filled with raucous laughter, doubling every few seconds as the pirate crew continued their drinking game. The ring of people was centered around a curious individual who wasn't participating in the festivities. He lounged in his chair, his arm carelessly flung over the side as he drank his rum. The hook at the end glinted silver in the light and it created a certain distance between him and anyone else in the bar, not that he cared.

An air of cockiness hung around him, but his eyes were much sharper than what his body language suggested. He glanced lazily around the room, but he was really watching the queen's spies that had entered at the beginning of the night. They would be hard to spot for anyone else, but Captain Hook was used to picking needles out of haystacks- he'd been doing it for almost three centuries. They had been watching him for hours now and he found it amusing, to be honest. He knew it was only a matter of time until it was made clear what her majesty wanted, but until then he was going to finish his rum, her wants be damned.

He knew the story of her, as everyone did. The Evil Queen Regina who had a lifelong vendetta against the beloved King Charming, Queen Snow White, and their precious daughter Emma. Due to a spell that had been placed upon her, she could no longer harm either of them and the last twenty or so years of calm had been the result. She no longer had a royal army to command, but he'd been around enough of criminals to know a trained fly on the wall when he saw one. He honestly had no interest in her sordid affairs, but it was possible he might be entertained by whatever she tried to offer him.

Glancing down at his almost empty glass, he gave an inaudible sigh before slamming it down and getting to his feet. The crew immediately paused their rough housing and his first mate stood and looked to him for instruction; he merely waved his hand dismissively.

"Keep on drinking, but be ready to report to the Jolly by dawn, savvy?" he flashed a dark smile and they all raised their glasses in thanks as they continued their ventures into intoxication. They were used to their captain slipping off at odd hours of the night.

The night was humid and stifling, though it was nothing in comparison to Neverland. His thoughts began slipping in and out of recollective musings when a voice rang out behind him.

"Leaving so soon, captain?"

He smirked and turned, his eyes wandering over the formative woman in front of him. She was extravagantly dressed in a high collared and low plunging velvet dress with her hair curled on top of her head like a coiled serpent. Perhaps he would have found her attractive if not for the barely hidden disdain that she attempted to cover up with a seductive glance.

"When the rum is gone, so am I, your majesty," he slickly replied, giving her a mock bow. She gave a forced chuckle and stepped closer, quirking her mouth.

"But of course," Regina said, inclining her head. She began circling him in a predatory like fashion, her eyes focusing on his gleaming silver instrument at the end of his left arm. "I want to have a chat with you, Hook."

"Well, I did deduce that from the little guards you had posted back there," he retorted, gesturing lazily with his hook. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I must say I'm impressed. Your observational skills are more than I had presumed them to be," the queen said silkily; he simply gave her a bored look, impatient for her to get to the point of her little game. She seemed to sense that and pressed on. "I have a deal for you, pirate. One that I doubt you will wish to turn down."

With a roll of his eyes, he deadpanned, "I've turned down a great many things with no reportable regrets, darling." Her eyes flashed angrily, but she kept her smile wide.

"Oh, you won't turn this one down. After all, isn't this-" she paused and gestured suddenly, her hand surrounded in a cloud of purple smoke; when it cleared, Hook felt his eyes widen drastically and he froze in shock- "what you have been searching for?"

Immediately, his countenance darkened and he suddenly looked just as fearsome and ruthless as every rumor that had ever circulated about the pirate depicted him to be. "What do you want?" he growled harshly.

A truly twisted, evil smile lit up her face and she hissed, "Revenge."

* * *

"After your nemesis' interference with my pursuit to kill Snow White, I focused my energy entirely on acquiring the one object that could bring him to his downfall," Regina told indifferently, turning the serrated dagger over in her hand as she paced her room in the dark castle. She had smartly pointed out the conversation was best away from curious ears and had magicked them away. Hook's eyes never left the name on the weapon as he listened to the queen, not giving a damn about what he had to do in her deal as long as he ended up with his revenge. "A little _friend _of mine stole it from his castle, with him none the wiser."

"And what does this have to do with me?" the pirate asked impatiently, his hands itching to close around the answer to the prayers he had been asking for so long. She appraised him for a moment, then strode over to a mirror and waved her hand: a young woman filled the screen and he raised an eyebrow. She had long golden curls that fell down around her shoulders and vivid green almond eyes that were filled with a surging intensity. Dressed in dark brown breeches, a rust colored tunic and hunting boots, she stalked through the forest with a sword at her hip and bow at her back. Her lips were turned down into a murderous scowl. He immediately knew who she was, just from tales he had gleaned from around the land: the princess.

Regina smiled wickedly as understanding flitted across his face. She stepped closer, looking at the mirror in open loathing. "Snow White and Charming's daughter has been a thorn in my side since the first day she was born. The kingdoms love her without question and she is just as much the stubborn, heroic fool each of her parents grew to be. She is the single ultimate proof of their happiness."

"Just like her mother, she stole something of mine that cannot be replaced," she spat, and Hook continued to stare at her expressionlessly, already knowing what the queen wished of her fate. "I have tried many times to assassinate her, with no result. She has magic that keeps her heart protected from me... and this, my dear Captain, is where your job will come in."

She moved towards him and he apathetically regarded the crazed look that emanated from her, recognizing it as something he saw in his reflection daily. Her voice was low as she gave him her price for his vengeance. "I want you to make her fall in love with you. I want you to wrap her heart so tight around your little finger that she would do anything for you. And when she gives herself up for you, I will take her willing heart and use it to demolish every last tiny bit of shining hope and happiness that Snow White has ever held within her grasp."

A pregnant pause filled the room as the two stared each other down. A devastatingly cruel smile curled its way across the pirate's mouth and he asked darkly, "When shall I start?"

* * *

**Hey guys! First off, I want to thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing Passing Truths! This is my first Captain Swan multi-fic story and I am completely humbled and astonished by all of you. This has been bouncing around in my head for the past four weeks or so and I'm cranking it out as often as my muse will allow. Please keep letting me know what you think and message me if you have any questions. :)**


	3. All Fall Down

**Okay, I promise this is the last time this is happening. FF doesn't like me. Anyway, I changed the ending of this chapter. It seemed to be a little too... easy. I hope I did this justice. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. xoxo**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**_ouat, Killian Jones, Emma Swan, etc._**

* * *

_"No! I forbid it, Emma. You are not going!"_

_"Charming-" Snow interjected softly, watching their daughter's face grow mutinous._

_"Don't _charming_ me, it is too dangerous- the last time she went on a little quest like this, she could barely stay on her horse from blood loss," he snapped, his eyebrows furrowed sharply._

_Emma fought back the urge to yell in frustration, her temper reaching boiling point. Slamming her hand on the table, she argued, "That was over two years ago! I have had more hours than I can count of training since then and I am not a child and refuse to be treated as such."_

_The king stood abruptly, his chair crashing loudly to the floor behind him. "For your information, young lady, you live under our roof and you will go by our rules even if I have to lock you in your room."_

_Emma's eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a sneer, "I would love to see you try-"_

_"ENOUGH. Charming, sit down! Emma, do not speak to your father that way," Snow admonished sharply, her green eyes flashing as she stared the pair down. Both had the same stubborn set of their jaw and iron will at getting their own way. She exhaled heavily, rubbing one of her temples in agitation. "Both of you are right. Charming, she is not a child and she has the right to make her decisions. However, Emma, it _is_ dangerous. Regina may not be able to get to you herself, but you have had too many close calls to take chances."_

_Emma's eyes began to fill with furious tears as the hollow feeling in her chest gave a particularly nasty throb. Swallowing hard, she spoke through gritted teeth. "I can't stay here any more! I have nothing to do. All I do is sit around and think-" she cut herself off before she could finish, desperately redirecting her thoughts to keep herself away from the pain. She felt like an animal in a trap. "I can't deal with it. I _have_ to go."_

_Both Snow and Charming were stunned by their daughter's outburst. It was biggest emotional reaction they had seen from her in months. Apathy had taken over her normal infectious personality, leaving them at a loss at what to do to help. The heartfelt outburst tugged at Snow and she hesitantly turned to her husband, mind reeling. He met her gaze and saw the internal conflict warring in his eyes. Going was dangerous, but keeping her here would mean they'd lose her either way. Closing her eyes briefly, she stood and walked over to Emma, decision made._

_"If that is what you need, sweetheart, then go. But, _please_," she paused, stressing the word as she swept an unruly curl behind her ear. "let us know where you are every few days and be careful. We can't lose you, Emma."_

_Tears streamed down the young woman's face at her mother's understanding and love. She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her, burying her face in the crook of her neck._

_"I love you, mom," she murmured. "Thank you." Emma soon felt strong arms wrapping around the pair of them and she raised her head to meet her father's eyes. He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. All the anger she had felt dissolved into nothing; she knew why her father worried so much and she loved him for his care. But he had to trust her enough to let her go._

_"I guess I'd better tell Grumpy to get your sword ready, huh?" he asked mildly, watching as her expression grew eager._

_"As soon as possible," she replied, the coming journey swelling in her heart. She had purpose again._

* * *

The trip was already giving Emma a headache and she hadn't even been gone four hours.

Sighing angrily, she stomped through the underbrush wondering why it had to be _her_ horse that was sick. Her father had met her down at the stables with the news that she'd have to go by foot, if she went at all: her horse, Sundance, had a swollen leg and could barely limp around his stall. It had baffled the stable boy, who swore he was perfectly fine the day before and caused Emma to wonder if the world was trying to work against her. It was going to almost double the length of time she would be gone. She wouldn't have minded before, but walking for a month straight was going to wear on her last nerve.

In the back of her mind, she knew she was just being grumpy- well, not _Grumpy, _but close. The solace she had now was what she had craved for longer than she cared to remember. Her mother's constant hovering combined with everyone tip-toeing around her gave the odd feeling that she was a porcelain doll, and they were just waiting for her to break. The thought made her kick out childishly at a branch that had fallen on the forest floor.

The sharp snap that resulted brought her to an uneasy realization and she began to slow down, taking in her surroundings. It was entirely too quiet. She tried to remember the last time she had heard a bird sing or an animal run by, but she only remembered how carelessly she had meandered along, deep in her own little world. Emma came to a complete stop, and drew her sword, as her instincts kicked into over-drive; adrenaline rushed through her veins, making everything sharper. Sure enough, her intuition was rewarded: four men in black armor stepped out from trees on all sides of her, each holding a sword of their own.

Emma assessed her options immediately, knowing there was no chance in hell she'd be able to run. In the back of her head, she was dumbfounded by how quickly they had found her. Yes, she'd been reckless in not staying vigilant, but she wasn't even three leagues away from the castle yet. Inwardly shaking her head, her parents' faces flashed in her head and her eyes grew steely with resolve. Digging her boot deep into dirt, she kicked it into the eyes of the soldier nearest her and he yelled in pain while the other three rushed at her. Twirling quickly, she struck like a snake at another's shoulder and sliced through chain mail like nothing was there.

Ducking, she landed a crippling blow on his upper thigh and was rewarded with a howl of pain and him dropping heavily to the ground, blood quickly pooling beneath him on the forest floor. Emma spun just in time to block what would have been a devastating hit to her back, her teeth gritting together in concentration. Being outnumbered was something she was used to, but it had been a while since she'd fought anyone besides her father or one of the royal guard. Parrying a hit, she surged forward, her aim for his chest when she felt cold steel at her back.

"Drop it, princess, or we're taking you to the Queen in pieces," he ordered, prodding her with his sword. Utter shock overcame her and the sword slipped from her fingers, landing with a thud on the ground beside the dead soldier. Closing her eyes, her father's words echoed in her head, '_It's too dangerous'_. They quickly took her bag, bow, and sword, leaving her feeling bereft. Her heart thundered in her chest as the gravity of the situation hit her. This is it, she thought bleakly. The sword was held steady at her back while another roughly tied her hands together. Nausea swept over her, images of Regina torturing her and using her as ransom for her parents swimming through her mind.

The soldiers began pulling her along in another direction, Emma stumbling numbly along. She tried to tell the differences between them, but the helmets made it nigh impossible to make out any distinctions. Before she knew it, they reached a clearing where four horses were tied to a make-shift post. She balked at the sight, panic rising in her chest; she had planned on having time to form an escape! If they rode without any stops, they'd be at her castle by sunset.

"Move it!" one barked, giving her a hard shove forward that sent her sprawling in the dirt. Emma lay still, waiting for the right moment. As soon as one of them bent to drag her up she curled her legs and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him into the others. Rolling onto her stomach, she launched herself to her feet and scrambled for a horse when a blinding pain threw her to the ground. A scream tore from her throat as she cradled her leg, praying it wasn't broken. A kick to her back sent her face first again and she almost blacked out from the pain.

"Now, what have we here?" an accented voice drawled and Emma's eyes opened weakly before turning her head. A dark-haired man dressed entirely in black leather stood a few feet to the side, his arms crossed across his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. She focused on the silver hook jutting from the end of his left wrist and her eyes widened in recognition.

"None of your business, _pirate_," one of the men retorted, holding his sword aloft and pointing at Hook. "We've orders from the Queen to bring her in. Now leave before we give you a matching pair."

A humorless grin spread across Hook's face and he said, "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that, mate." Before Emma could blink, he had crossed the distance and swung his hook, it landing with a sickening squelch in the man's neck. He fell and she cringed away before the two remaining charged at him, their swords aloft. She used the distraction to push herself up on elbows and try to move backward, intent on at least getting to a weapon. Biting her lip to keep from groaning, she only managed two feet before she had to stop, spots dancing before her eyes- it was definitely broken.

She watched in mystification as Hook managed to send one soldier flying into a crumpled heap on the ground with a swift elbow to the throat while still keeping up with the other sword coming at him; the clanging sound of metal was jarring to her ears but it was her lifeline. Hook's face was complete concentration as he swept his blade against the hilt of his opponent's sword in a move Emma had seen her father perform a thousand times- the sword spun away and thudded merely feet away from her. The man held his hands up in surrender and Hook laughed breathlessly, his expression dark.

He pressed the tip of his blade against the man's throat, a trickle of blood resulting. "I suggest you run home and leave this lass be, or I will skin your hide so thoroughly that not even your own mother will recognize you. Savvy?" Then the man was gone, sprinting through the woods and Emma blinked in shock. Hook turned and slowly knelt beside her, his eyes focused on her face. "Can you walk?"

"I doubt it," she muttered with a sigh. His face went dark with some unfathomable emotion as he gently brushed the side of her temple and drew back fingers sticky with blood. A small shock went through her as she tried to make sense of the situation; none of her knowledge about the pirate was adding together with his actions she had witnessed. It was beyond suspicious, but she couldn't really question it with him being her only chance at survival.

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a flask, and handed it to her. "Here, lass. You're going to need something for the pain before I move you."

"Move me?" Emma's voice went up an octave more than she would ever admit at a later date.

"Aye, we can't stay here for much longer. That guard will be back with ten more and as handy as I am with a blade, you and I won't stand much of a chance," he replied, glancing around the site at the two corpses and the slanting late afternoon sun. She knew he was right, but the idea of moving made her stomach turn. Swilling around the contents of the flask, she took a breathe and took a giant swig. It burned as it went down, sending heat rushing through her veins. She took a deep breath in and gave him an impressed look.

"Rum? Really?"

His teeth flashed in a grin. "Pirate, darling."


	4. Overdone

Hook watched the mirror impassively as the princess fought the Queen's guard dogs, noting her obviously trained combat stylings. Tales had floated around that she was as deadly as she was beautiful, but he had never bothered to pay any attention to the mutterings before. When she managed to slay one of them with a swift fatal blow to the femoral artery, he actually raised a brow. He heard a low hiss escape her majesty's mouth as she glowered at the scene before her.

"Were you going to mention she was a skilled assailant before or after she dismembered me?" he asked offhandedly, watching her out of his peripheral vision.

"Why else would I be showing you this?" she asked smoothly, and he shrugged his shoulders, knowing she made a valid point. Regina turned her body completely towards him and it was with some reluctance he turned and gave her his full, though bored, attention. Her eyes were glimmering with sinister amusement and she said, "The princess is going to need a reason to trust you. Apparently being the daughter of optimism themselves had no effect on her trust capabilities."

"Well with lovely friends like you, who needs common sense?" he quipped, feeling a foreign flicker of empathy flicker through his chest; Hook knew exactly what it was like to be alone. Unable to smother his smirk at the queen's immediate scowl, he turned his gaze back at the mirror. The princess had fallen to the inevitable and failed: she was stripped of weaponry with hands bound while her face had taken on a ghostly devastation.

"Once you rescue her, it should only be a matter of time," Regina said contentedly, a small and effortless smile turning her lips up. A moment of silence fell as they followed the young woman's movements throughout the forest. As she managed to break away, he couldn't help but admire her grit. It wasn't every day he came across a worthy opponent, and a woman to boot. Out of the corner of his eye, Hook saw Regina flick her wrist in an exaggerated gesture and Emma leg's snapped before them.

"I may be but a simple pirate, but isn't the damsel in distress bit, oh, overdone?" he asked disinterestedly. A wide smile spread across her face as she handed him a worn leather satchel. He promptly glanced in it; everything they had discussed he would need was there, including a vial of potion to cure the princess's injuries.

"There's a reason it's 'overdone'," she leaned in and he looked up, feeling an uneasy jolt go through him as he realized his back was to the looking glass. "It works." With that said, she shoved him backwards through the mirror.

He felt himself falling through air, the world rushing around him at a dizzying speed before he collided forcefully with the forest floor. Pain resounded through his body and he lay in shock for a moment, trying to remember how to breathe. A small groan fell from his lips as he pushed himself upward quickly with his good arm, remembering the task at hand.

The queen had put him only feet away from where they were gathered, which he would have been grateful for if he wasn't going to wake up sore in the morning. He stepped out just as one of the soldier's gave her a sickeningly hard kick to her back and he felt a sweep of disgust.

"Now, what have we here?"

His words had barely been uttered when the princess's eyes met his and he stilled. The clear green eyes bored through him and the sense of déjà vu overcame him. A sudden flash of his younger self looking into a mirror went through his mind, but then he was brought back by the reply of one of the men. He'd heard a million remarks just like it and they certainly didn't affect him anymore, but the chance to unleash the always waiting anger in his chest was a blessed relief.

It was all over before he knew it; the situation had taken place so many times before that it was more of a routine than anything. Hook put himself on the princess's level, looking over her leg briefly before asking a question he already knew the answer to. "Can you walk?"

Her remark almost made him laugh. "I doubt it," she grumbled and he nearly began an innuendo but the stream of blood making its way down the side of her face was enough to turn his mood black. Hitting women was not something he took lightly. Without thinking, he wiped the majority of it away, if not just to see how much she was bleeding. Not too badly, he surmised, looking over the wound objectively. Her leg was going to be the biggest issue; he would have to wait at least an hour or so before healing her. He would have to unveil it as a weighty thing, something valuable to him that he was bestowing upon her out of the goodness of his heart. The very thought made him want to roll his eyes. It was all a bit sappy for him, but it worked on the fairer sex like a charm. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his rum and held it out to her.

"Here, lass. You're going to need something for the pain before I move you."

"Move me?" she demanded, her eyes wide with panic. Her free hand twitched toward her leg and his lips pressed together in condolence.

"Aye, we can't stay here much longer. That guard will be back with ten more and as handy as I am with a blade, you and I won't stand much of a chance," Hook replied, cursing the queen for not giving her men a notice that he was going to be taking their captive. Between her and the crocodile, he didn't know who had more of a flair for the dramatic.

Her gasp brought him back to the present and he bit back a chuckle as he watched the rum work on her instantly, a small shudder running over her before she gave him a dauntless look.

"Rum? Really?" she asked sardonically and he grinned widely at her.

"Pirate, darling. Now, we're going to do this slowly," he moved to a crouch and smirked as she took another long swig of his rum before handing it back to him. Tucking it away, he took her hand and brought them up quickly, already anticipating the off equilibrium between them. A low whimper of pain came from her as she leaned on him heavily, keeping all her weight off of her left leg. "This is going to hurt like hell, but a horse will have to do for now."

She gave him an incredulous look before asking, "And how exactly is that going to work? You have one hand and I can only use one leg. Lifting isn't going to be either one of our specialities."

The princess had a point, though he was loathe to admit it. His impediment was going to make this a lot harder than he had thought. "Worrying about me already, lass? I can assure you that I am quite skilled at the one hand I do have left."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "I'm worried about you breaking my other leg while trying to soothe your ego." Hook chuckled, admiring her undeterred spirit. They had managed to make the few feet to one of the horses and she was panting quietly, pain evident in every move she made. He rotated her in front of him, her back almost touching the side of the horse, his hook and hand on either side of her waist. His eyes flickered back and forth between her and the saddle; he would have to do this quickly.

Hook drug his hook along the leather of the saddle until he had a good, long strip of it. He took it with his hand and doubled it over thickly before pressing it to the side of her waist. As he lifted her onto the horse, he casually said, "My ego is perfectly fine, darling, but if there's anything else of mine you want to soothe, feel free."

He suspected she would have made a comeback, but the transition hadn't done her leg any justice. She was leaning back as far as she could, her lip caught between her teeth as she blinked back tears from her eyes. Gods, the lass was tough. He had seen grown men merely twist an ankle and go down yelling. Silently, he held the flask out for her to take and she did so, nodding her head in thanks. He walked over to the dead man and began stripping the goods and weapons off of him. Hook knew the princess would feel more at ease with her protection back.

Once everything was packed away, he took a long look at the afternoon sun; the sea was to the south and in the opposite direction of both kingdoms. He figured that was as good as any choice. Walking over to Emma, he made sure she wouldn't fall and noted with a smirk that she was making heavy headway with his rum.

"I'll go as slow as I can," he told her, before moving to untie the stallion from its post. He wondered briefly how long she would last under the queen's torture of her when she finally got her hands on her. Hook then decided he'd hadn't had nearly enough rum for the day and pulled out his other flask.

Emma had had her fair share of alcohol, but never this much in one go.

Once he had taken the reigns, she had made to empty the flask if not to spite him in a small way, but to also numb the agonizing pain of her leg. Then she had realized he had an entirely different flask and given up at the irony.

Now she only felt her leg in a detached sort of way; it hurt and she knew it hurt, but it was at a dull roar of an ache versus the excruciating waves of earlier. The sun was setting through the trees and casting streaks of red through the pirate's hair. Damnit, he was handsome. If the situation weren't so dire, she would have laughed at her good fortune. Stranded with a devilishly good looking man who was set on taking care of her? She'd drink to that. Except he was a devilishly good looking man with a kill-list a mile long and a reputation longer than she'd been alive. Right.

The air was growing chilly, but she only knew that by the way her breath was coming out in white bursts. Warmth had spread through her veins in a familiar, comforting way and she felt herself humming a tune Red had taught her the other day. The pirate looked back over his shoulder at her with a grin. "Feeling alright there, love?"

Ignoring the implication, she bluntly asked, "Who are you anyway?"

He slowed down and bowed at the waist dramatically, "Killian Jones, mi'lady. I apologize for the delay of formal introduction."

"And you know who I am." The statement was heavier than she had intended it to be and he halted the horse, appraising her.

"Indeed, _princess Emma._ I know a great deal about you," he casually replied and the correctness of her intuition struck her. He didn't just know she was some sort of title, he knew exactly who she was and just happened to be there to rescue her after she had been mysteriously ambushed. She closed her eyes and took another gulp of the rum, noticing it was over half gone.

"Oh? And what is your definition of great deal, Hook?" she asked nonchalantly, not missing the way his eyes flashed at the mention of his moniker.

A smug smirk graced his lips and he leaned in forward before beginning smoothly, "Quite a bit, I'd say.The only child of King Charming and Queen Snow White, known as the golden princess. As beautiful and fair of face as your mother and as brave and noble as your father. Beloved by all who know you and untamable," Hook finished, his eyes sparkling with open humor and all she could do is fume silently at him. "Am I wrong?"

She could have answered the question in many biting comebacks, but decided to fight back with knowledge of her own. Giving him a sugar sweet smile, she replied, "As many rumors there are about me, there are at least double about you." She paused and watched with satisfaction as his eyes darkened before she continued, "The infamous_ Hook_, ruthless captain of the Jolly Roger. The man who has a life-long vendetta against Rumpelstiltskin and frequent traverser of Neverland. As likely to steal a man's gold as you are to drink with him. Am _I _wrong?"

The only noise that could be heard was from the forest around them as their gazes remained locked in an impasse, neither willing to back down. Finally after what felt like minutes more than seconds, a begrudging chuckle fell from his lips and he looked at her with a growing amount of respect.

"It seems neither of us are, darling," he conceded, before turning back to lead the horse further. Emma smirked with pride and raised the flask to his back in a silent toast to herself- for holding her own against someone who underestimated her, because _damn_ it was a good feeling.


End file.
